1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to apparatuses for cleaning paint rollers through plural sprays which turn and clean supported rollers and more particularly pertains to cleaning paint rollers in a device which supports the roller to be cleaned and which applies jets of water to turn and clean the supported roller.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of apparatus for cleaning cylindrical objects is known in the prior art. More specifically, apparatuses for cleaning cylindrical objects heretofore devised and utilized for the purpose of cleaning cylindrical objects are known to consist basically of familiar, expected, and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which has been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
By way of example, the prior art discloses in U.S. Pat. No. 4,108,189 a paint roller cleaner and dryer.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,172,373 to Lary discloses a paint roller washer.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,709,717 to Rannigan discloses a cleaning apparatus for paint rollers and the like.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,836,702 to Allen discloses a cleaning device for paint brushes and rollers.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,995,749 to Gornik discloses an apparatus for cleaning a paint roller pad.
In this respect, the apparatus for cleaning paint rollers through plural sprays which turn and clean supported rollers according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of cleaning paint rollers in a device which supports the roller to be cleaned and which applies jets of water to turn and clean the supported roller.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for new and improved apparatus for cleaning paint rollers through plural sprays which turn and clean supported rollers which can be used for cleaning paint rollers in a device which supports the roller to be cleaned and which applies jets of water to turn and clean the supported roller. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.